Revenge
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Sylar's been good for many years but the past catches up with him in the form of Molly Walker


Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

Summery: Sylar's been good for many years but the past catches up with him in the form of Molly Walker. Spoilers for everything up till the end, everything is how it was in the series except for Claire never jumped off the Ferris wheel and all the specials are still a secret.

Author's note: Warning this story contains dark elements and contains character death. Also this is unbetad and probably has errors please excuse them.

Gabriel sighed he had such a crappy day at work, but he was finally home and he was happy he loved being there. Gabriel opened his car door and stepped up the steps till he got to his front door. He unlocked the door, let himself in and locked it behind him. He listened carefully for any sign of movement Micheal, Lydia, and Jasmine should all be home now, and Jasmines car was in the garage.

He heard footsteps in the kitchen and followed them. When the kitchen came in sight so did his beautiful wife Jasmine. She was white with light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Her back was away from him and she was humming while she was mixing something.

"Honey." Gabriel started then Jasmine gasped and turned around.

"Gabriel! Stop doing that! How can you sneak up on me every time?"

"Sorry honey." she smiled.

"Your not sorry you enjoy scaring the.. filling out of me."

"Having trouble with the swearing?" Mentioning that Lydia was now 4 and picked up everything they said like a sponge.

"Yeah a little bit."

"Do you need me to help you clean your mouth out?" Gabriel closed the distance between them.

"Gabriel the kids are the living room." she giggled Gabriel leaned over a bit and saw them in the den. Lydia was coloring outside the lines of her coloring book and Micheal age 1, was dropping all his sisters crayons onto the floor.

"So is that a no?" she turned around and looked, and saw that neither of the kids were looking up. She giggled and she kissed him just a short one but it was perfect. When they broke apart they were both smiling. Gabriel eyes roamed over the kitchen and the bowl his wife was stirring.

"Your making cookies?" Gabriel said in mock terror she playfully slapped his arm.

"Quiet Gabriel! I'm getting better at all of this being a good mother thing."

"You have always been a great mother."

"Maybe, but I'm haven't always been able to cook, or keep anything clean."

"I told you, you don't have to worry about that. You take care of Lydia and Micheal that is plenty."

"And you, my husband, you can turn anything into gold and, yet you work long hours, so we can live comfortably...I know it's hard for you not to use any of your many abilities."Gabriel pulled her backwards into his arms and whispered into her ear.

"I do it for you, and the kids...you wouldn't have liked who I used to be." she knew all about his past but managed to love him anyways.

"I don't disagree." she said quietly.

"I love you you know that right." he whispered into her ear again.

"Ah honey I know, I know you love me." she broke his hug and turned around and they shared another brief kiss. Then she went back to stirring whatever it was she was stirring.

"So how was work today?" she asked her back to him.

"Good." Gabriel lied, he normally didn't lie to his wife, but he didn't want her to worry. He hated being an office drone when he felt like he was wasting his potential. Whenever he thought about that, he would remember anything that made him try to figure out how it worked, was more likely to bring the hunger, and he already had enough temptation as it was. Although his coworker making fun of him always made him want to show them who was boss, he managed to just laugh it off.

"That's great honey." she kissed his check and Gabriel wondered how with his past he had gotten such a great wife.

"So how long will it be till dinner."

"Well these cookies won't be done for awhile but dinner should be done in just a little bit."

"Perfect." Gabriel started heading out the room.

"Where are you going?" he stopped and turned around.

"I got to check something real quick." he started walking out again when he heard.

"We'll be eating really soon."without turning around this time he said.

"I know, I just got to check my email, I'll be right back."

"Don't be too long." her voice followed him as he walked out the door, and to the den where the family computer was. He sat down and logged in to his email account. He hated that he worked all day with computers, but he couldn't check his email at work, even on breaks or else he would be fired. He never in his life before, thought he would be an office drone, but it was a job he could do that wouldn't bring back the hunger. He had no emails but that was okay, he had family, he even had friends even if they didn't really know who he really was, his life was great.

Since his wife hadn't called him for dinner yet, he clicked onto a sport news story. He was trying to be normal in every way, and normal guys kept up with sports. He did enjoy it on occasion, but fake hurting just seemed too tame, and when he went down that that train of though it never went anywhere good. When he was done with the sports, he went to his browser which had a news story which sounded interesting. _Woman miraculously survived a car accident _He clicked on the link.

Woman miraculously survived a car accident

_Yesterday Suzy Benson was driving on Interstate 35 going northbound, the driver of a semi _

_feel asleep at the wheel, the semi plowed through the median and right into the car going 70 miles an hour.. Miraculously she survived the accident and had only minor damage to her person even though her car was totaled._

She should be dead, the only way she could have survived was either a miracle or she had a ability, he was a little more inclined to think she had an ability.

"Suzy Benson." the hunger kicked in, he wanted her her ability(whatever it was) would make a great addition to his own. Then he reminded himself, he had done that before and he hadn't been happy, he was happy now with his wife and kids, he wasn't going to jeopardize that not for any power.

"It's time for dinner!" he heard Jasmine yell.

"Okay honey, I'll be there in a moment." Sylar took one last glance at his computer and shut it down, he stood up and went to the kitchen. Lydia and Micheal were already there sitting at the table. Gabriel looked down at the table his wife tried ,but she didn't cook well not that he'd ever tell her, since she always tried so hard. He sat down as well and did his best to look anxious. Everyone else was already eating so Gabriel joined in on the food. Surprising the chicken she made wasn't bad, and neither were the side dishes.

"So Lydia how was preschool?" Gabriel asked his daughter. She looked at him smiling.

"It was so cool I made snow flakes and then we had story time and Jake pushed me and then I fell and skinned my knee and then I came home and colored." she said very quickly and spirited so that Gabriel barely caught what she said.

"Are your knees okay?"he asked. Lydia lifted up her pant leg and he saw that her knees were scraped lightly but it wasn't serious.

"Does it feel okay?" Lydia nodded.

"That's good." Gabriel was about to ask Lydia another question when he heard a sound, and stood up.

"I'll be back in a moment." he moved carefully around the house, trying to find out what he had heard, his hands were in front of him in a position ready to attack. Just because he was good now, didn't mean that people were ready to let him be. The suspicion was confirmed when he saw her standing right in front of his front door holding a gun on him.

"Hello Sylar." she starred at him with malice.

"Do I know you?" Gabriel asked because he didn't recognize her.

"You don't remember me? You ruined my life and you don't remember me!" she was seething and practically spitting the words out. She stepped slightly forward, more directly into the light and then when he saw it. She looked different, older probably, in her mid 30's but it was still definitely her.

"Molly?"

"Now you remember me."

"What are you doing here?"

"You've tried to kill everyone I've ever cared about, and now your going to feel my pain."

"I'm so sorry Molly I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it, I probably could have handle the death of my parents and the absolute fear you've brought into my life. Because despite all odds, I had two great dads, who both cared about me very much. Then you came at me again, and I had to move to India with my grandma. Then you ruined Matt's life, he can't get on a plane anymore, and getting a job is very difficult.

Then one day you just decide that your good now, that all your past sins are forgiven there not, they are not forgiven. You killed my parents ,when I was in the next room I heard their cries. I heard how they screamed and begged for mercy, but you didn't care did you nok you didn't you killed them anyways." she had tears running down her checks and Sylar didn't know what to do. She was right, he had done everything she had said ,and so much more, if she had come to kill him maybe he just should let her. That's when the worst thing in the world happened Jasmine, and Micheal walked into the kitchen.

"Honey Micheal..." she froze in place, and starred at Molly in terror. Molly wiped her tears away.

"Well at least I won't have to come and get you two, now all I need is the girl. Call to her." Gabriel shook his head he didn't know why she wanted her here, but since she had a gun it couldn't be for a good reason.

"If you don't call for her, then she'll have to die alone, and you don't want that for you do you?"

"Lydia only 4 years old she has nothing to do with this." Gabriel pleaded.

"She has everything to do with this. Now call for her, or I'm going to shoot your wife." Jasmine shook her head.

"Fine, I'll shoot your son." she move the gun to Micheal, Jasmine tightened her grip on him.

"What happened to you Molly?" Gabriel asked hoping if he knew why she was doing this, he could talk her out of it.

"The question is, what will happen to your son if you don't get your daughter out here now!" She shook the gun at his son, Sylar used telekinesis to take the gun out of her hands.

"I'm sorry, I can't have you hurting my family." Molly didn't look any less smug and in charge.

"That's okay, I brought more." She grabbed something from her pocket, before he could stop her, pulled something, and held it out for them all to see. It was grenade.

"Deadman switch you kill me, or throw me around ,we all blow up everyone but you."

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriel asked again.

"Get your daughter or I will." Gabriel wasn't sure what to do, if he didn't call for her she would blow them all up. But if he called her he would be endangering her safety, when what he should do was yell at her to get far away. Unfortunately before he could say anything, Lydia had ambled out of the kitchen and into Molly direct line of sight. When Lydia saw Mollyshe ran to her mother.

"Well, now that were all here it's time for the show to begin. You want to know why I'm here? I watched you kill my parents, had to live with that for my entire life, all I want to do is return the favor."Gabriel blood went cold, he had thought that she was here for him, and that having his family around would just a way to control him, but they were the target not him. Gabriel wanted to kill Molly to make sure she couldn't hurt any of them, but he wasn't sure he could kill her in front of his family. His children didn't even know he had abilities, and if he showed them they might be scared of him of course they were terrified of her now. Maybe he could try to talk her down, let her know what would happen if she were to hurt them.

"Don't, don't you don't understand."

"What don't I understand? That you don't want what you've taken from me, to be taken from you."

"Please I'll do anything just name it, you want money you want me, name it and I'll do it. "

"There's nothing you can do but watch." Molly focused on his family and Gabriel saw them all in pain, he wasn't sure how she was doing it but she was doing it. He wasn't sure what to, if he moved her at all they would all blow up. He couldn't stand to see them in pain ,and he couldn't let them die without doing anything. His best bet was to shock her, he shot a bolt at her and she jerked quite a bit and fell down. Apparently didn't shock her enough, because they were all still in pain and before he could do anything else they all went silent. He ran to them and checked Micheal's pulse and Lydia's pulse and then Jasmines' none of them had a pulse. The tears came into his eyes, his past deed's had caused the end of his family. It was his fault that they were dead.

"There dead now your like me." he stood up and looked at her, she was lying on the floor her face bleeding and she was staring at him smug. He didn't like feeling, this pain, this guilt so he let the hunger engulf him, to make him the cold unfeeling person he once was.

"Molly, Molly, Molly what I was telling you before, and you didn't listen to is that without them I am the boogeyman, you just made the boogeyman come back."

"Which is exactly what I wanted, now I can kill you, and not who you were pretending to be."

"Do you know, all the powers I've developed without killing these last couple of years."

"You still couldn't help them."

"I guess I thought you wouldn't really do it, I guess I was wrong." Sylar focused on her and using Matt's ability, transported the both of them into the room that Matt's father had trapped her in when she was a kid.

"What are we doing here?" a hint of fear showed up in her voice. and that made Sylar even smugger.

"Now that I'm back, I just want to play with my food a little or maybe a lot." He used his telekinesis to pin her up on the wall.

"Your powers don't work here, however mine do."

"It's not real." Molly said.

"Yeah, but just because it's not real, doesn't mean I can't kill you very slowly or that you won't feel the pain."

"All worth it. Your family's dead and now you feel my pain, you heard their cries."

"The only cries I'm interesting in right now are yours, and I'm going to enjoy them so..." he tortured her for quite a bit before he did his signature mark, he cut her head open and for good measure took her ability.

She was dead, Sylar brought himself back to the real world and saw with satisfaction that everything he had done in her mind, was obviously done to her in real life. She was very obviously dead and Sylar grinned. He was back now and thirsty for more powers, to fill the hole he had inside of him and he knew just who could fill it to Oklahoma city here he comes.

Author's note: If this is unrated please tell me so I can fix it.

Review please and please don't flame me


End file.
